


Light Up the Moon

by JaskiersWolf



Series: Geraskier Prompts - Modern AUs [11]
Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bisexual Disaster Jaskier | Dandelion, Flirty Jaskier | Dandelion, Fluff and Humor, Jaskier | Dandelion Loves Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, M/M, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-13 14:36:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29777652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaskiersWolf/pseuds/JaskiersWolf
Summary: Prompt:A coffee shop au where Jaskier waxes lyrical about the hot white-haired customer at the other end of the shop to Lambert (who had been in the back when Geralt walked in) until Lamb declares that he should go say hi to his brother and waltzes up to Geralt with a shit-eating grin
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia & Lambert, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion, Jaskier | Dandelion & Lambert
Series: Geraskier Prompts - Modern AUs [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2181480
Comments: 4
Kudos: 139





	Light Up the Moon

The man with gorgeous moonlit hair was back. He was tapping furiously away at a laptop in the corner of the coffee shop and Jaskier was in heaven. He sighed wistfully as he passed the next customer their overpriced caffeine with equally overpriced caramel syrup. How could one man be so beautiful? It was like some god had looked into Jaskier’s heart to find his deepest darkest desires and created… this masterpiece of a human.

“Umm… excuse me?” Fingers clicked in front of his face.

He blinked and flashed a dazzlingly smile at the brunette who was holding the caramel latte for Trisha. “Yes, hello. Is everything alright?” He asked.

“No. You idiot. This is not what I ordered and who is Trisha?” The brunette snapped.

Jaskier blushed brightly and bit back a curse. He hadn’t been paying attention. He’d just handed over the cup to the next person in line. Whoops. “Ah. My deepest apologies, I’ll umm. I’ll fix that.”

“It’s Triss,” A woman with shiny curly hair and soft freckles sighed wearily “and that’s mine.”

“I didn’t drink it. Knock yourself out.” The brunette rolled her eyes as she passed the drink over. “They’ll be paying me at this rate.”

Jaskier picked up his next cup. The name ‘Cally’ was scrawled onto it with an order for a large cap with almond milk. “Cally?”

The woman pinched the bridge of her nose and groaned. “Calanthe. I even spelled it out.”

Jaskier smiled sheepishly and got on with the order. He risked a glance back at Moonshine in the corner and everything seemed a little bit brighter, even with Calanthe glaring down at him like he was going to bring about the end of the world.

“Jaskier! Stop mooning over the customers and make coffee,” Lambert growled from the till.

“Well stop spelling the names wrong and maybe I will!” He shot back with a wink. “And I can’t help it. He’s just so gorgeous.”

He couldn’t see Lambert’s face but he would have bet money that the redhead was rolling his eyes at him. “Just get on with it.”

“I’ve never seen hair that colour before.” Jaskier sighed “It’s like molten silver cascading down his back, like the moonbeams hitting the surface on the ocean in the middle of the night. Oh and eyes like the sweetest honey. I could get lost in those eyes until my dying breath, and did you hear his voice? God it’s better than sex!”

“You’re disgusting,” Calanthe muttered; disdain dripping from her voice as he passed her her drink.

“Oh I know,” He winked. She was a lost cause anyway so he might as well have fun with it.

“Time for my break,” Lambert announced as Essi came out of the break room tying her apron around her waist. “I should probably go and see my stupid brother. It would be rude not to.”

Jaskier scoffed. “When have you ever cared about not being rude?”

Lambert just flashed him a shit-eating grin and sauntered, nay strutted, across the room…

Jaskier’s jaw dropped at Lambert slid into the chair opposite Moonshine. Lambert’s brother shut his laptop with a glare. Jaskier wanted the ground to open up underneath him. There had to be some work to do in the stockroom. “Oh no. No no no,” He moaned as Lambert’s brother glanced over to the counter.

Jaskier gave an awkward wave, desperately trying not to stare at his golden eyes. Maybe he was a demon, the eye colour was so unusual and Jaskier was definitely being tempted, his thoughts were positively sinful. The next customer sighed loudly and he tore his eyes away from Mr Moonshine in the corner.

“Jask, go clear tables,” Essi snapped. “Maybe clear your head whilst you’re at it.”

Jaskier kissed her cheek and grabbed the tray. “I owe you one!”

“I’ll add it to the list.”

Jaskier trotted over to Lambert and his sexy brother’s table. “Got any rubbish?” He asked and waved the tray.

“I don’t think Lambert will fit in your tray.”

Jaskier laughed, probably a little too hard but sue him he was smitten. “Lambert never mentioned you were brothers….” He trailed off.

“Geralt.”

“I’m Jaskier,” He greeted and extended his hand. “It’s lovely to meet you at last. I mean. Not at last. I’ve not been stalking you I promise. You’re just… you’re very handsome.”

Geralt chuckled, a faint blush dusting his cheeks. “We’re meeting our brother for drinks tonight at the pub. You should come.”

Jaskier felt like melting, honestly it was a miracle that he didn’t swoon into Geralt’s lap. Instead he gave Geralt his most charming smile and wink. “I will thanks. Lambert has my number if you want it. I have to get back to work.”  
Geralt just nodded and turned back to Lambert. Jaskier couldn’t stop the grin on his face as he strutted back to the counter. He’d fucking gone and done it. He’d got his mystery man’s number… almost and an invite to the pub.  
Points to Jaskier!

Of course he promptly crashed into a table and fell on his arse. “Fuck!”


End file.
